Their Sanctuary
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: Tezuka is an injured soldier, who is being chased down by a dreadful opponent, Fuji Syuusuke from the enemy clan. However, instead of being killed, Tezuka awakes to treated wounds and only a handkerchief as a memory of that night he spent with him... TxF!
1. Their Sanctuary

**Title:** Their Sanctuary**  
Rating: **PG-15**  
Pairing: **ZukaFuji, Golden Pair**  
Genre: **Romance, drama and slight angst.**  
Summary: **Tezuka is an injured soldier, who is being chased down by a dreadful opponent, Fuji Syuusuke from the enemy clan. However, instead of being killed, Tezuka awakes to treated wounds and only a handkerchief as a memory of that night he spent with that beautiful male…  
**Warning: **Extreme drama and romance with an ounce of angst ahead! **  
Disclaimer: **If I owned them Tezuka would have asked for Fuji's hand before the end of the series. I'm not even kidding.

_**A/N: **__This fic is dedicated to Tacuma and Petapepy for their respective birthdays; Wara Ningyo for the handkerchief idea and Tokyo Girl 05 for the setting of this story! I hope you enjoy the read! Many thanks to LoveFujiTez for doing the most awesome job of being my last-minute beta! *Bows to all your prowess*  
_

**

* * *

~Their Sanctuary~**_  
I'd stand here all night just to watch your azure eyes glow under the moonlight._

A grunt of pain tore through the silent night as gush of frosty wind blew, ruffling the few midnight black leaves that still hung on the dead trees. The metallic tinkle of weapon crashing against weapon pushed stubbornly against the wind to reach his ears. Panting heavily, Tezuka could only clutch his bleeding stomach and stagger away from the enemy. Resting his hand on a tree trunk to support his tired legs, he stood there for a few heartbeats to catch his breath. Wiping away sweat that had gotten in his eyes from behind his rimless spectacles, he contemplated his surroundings in hope to find a sign, anything to situate his current position As he lifted his head up, all he could see was the faint, white glow that the crescent moon casted upon the dark splotch of blood that his hand had left on the dead trunk beside him and an endless array of trees.

When he closed his eyes in pain, flashes of memories suddenly hit him. He remembered how he was dutifully assigned to lead the first squadron of the Seigaku army to assimilate their worst enemy; the Evaders. Despite being the best soldier of his country, he had been against battling the Evaders; those people originated from Seigaku, but due to financial problems, the Authorities obliged the population to donate a certain amount of money to them. And the Evaders were named so after having refused their orders and deciding to quit the country instead. Their clan would have been ignored and even forgotten by the country if they had not expanded so fast and build a new name for themselves. Ever since, the two forces were classed as dreadful enemies.

Tezuka, despite being a deadly opponent, he was not a cruel soul by nature. His childhood friend, his best friend, belonged to the enemy clan and despite not even knowing the other's name, they still met occasionally amidst their secret sanctuary during their youth. Tezuka hadn't seen the other for ten years, but they had silently vowed never to hurt the other by any means. Only his family's poverty pushed Tezuka into enrolling, and only when his sword had pierced an Evader's heart had he deeply regretted his decision. He felt like he betrayed his nameless friend.

In his state of shock, his helmet had been knocked off and the next thing he knew a gush of pain ran through his body as the left side of his stomach was cut open. His first reflex had been to fight back until he could no longer see light. His right hand man, however, saw things otherwise. Oishi had slapped his horse's back violently and screamed at him to escape while he could. They needed Tezuka's strength, and even if it meant for him to hide to treat his wounds, it would be better than leaving him to die on the battlefield. With a spinning mind and a blurring vision, Tezuka could barely process all the information he had received until he fell off his mad horse and connected with the humid grass. His first instinct was to keep himself alive by all means to return to his country and serve its population once again. He had, despite his pain and fatigue, picked himself up and walked towards the forest, hopefully, to escape the enemy's eye.

1his senses were immediately awakening from his reminiscing when the sound of footsteps approached him.

Panting heavily after having lost a lot of blood, he stumbled difficultly forward to increase the distance between himself and whoever was following him. As he stared up at the moon again, his vision blurred. A sudden wave of dizziness hit him, causing him to trip on a root and fall to the ground. He felt all his strength leave him then, as he desperately tried to stand up once more. The small murmurs of a nearby water stream washed his pains away as it gently lulled him into unconsciousness.

The last thing he remembered before falling prey to darkness was his childhood friend's exquisite pair of cerulean orbs.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

_A small figure ran through the woods breathlessly, his toned legs carrying him swiftly above the ground. The wind played with his chocolate brown hair, throwing it into artistic disarray as his hazel eyes glowed behind frameless glasses. Slowing down his pace, he carefully surveyed his surroundings until his gaze landed on that familiar tree - the biggest tree of the entire forest. His features immediately lightened up in childlike glee. _

_He wasted no time climbing all the way up from the base of the trunk into a secret tree house that was hidden behind thick layers of leaves. He had discovered that covert hideout one faithful winter, when the leaves that hid it had fallen to the ground. He happened to lift his head up to spot it while he was on his daily promenade with his mother. He had made it his sanctuary ever since and escaped there whenever he felt overwhelmed with his responsibilities. _

_He hadn't expected to find another kid already comfortably settled there when he finally reached the tree house. _

_For a few heartbeats, he could only stare, dumbfounded, at the other's ethereal beauty. The little girl had short shoulder-length honey brown hair and a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that looked outside the window. Tezuka didn't get to stare at her for a very long time; the other had quickly noticed his presence. Her features softened into a smile so bright it could rival the sun's brilliance. _

_"Good morning," she whispered gently, addressing him for the first time. _

_Taken aback, Tezuka could only nod quietly and murmur a greeting in response. _

_This was, apparently, incredibly humorous for the honey-haired girl started chuckling, her soft voice sounding like music in Tezuka's ears. "Ne, you can come up you know…" she told him almost shyly. _

_It was then he noticed he was still half hanging off the tree's trunk, and he quickly climbed up and into the wooden house. "How…?" he asked, trailing off a little as he was not used to socializing. _

_"Hm?" she inquired playfully, pretending not to understand him. _

_"How… how did you find out?" Tezuka tried again. _

_"Find out what?" she pressed, chuckling at his uneasiness. _

_"About this place…" he finally finished, blushing faintly at the awkwardness. _

_"My father built it for me," she answered simply, her smile widening a fraction at Tezuka's flaggergasted expression. "I don't come here very often though, because I live far away." _

_Tezuka frowned slightly as he tried to recall ever seeing her in town. He couldn't think of anyone that would rival her beauty and therefore concluded that this was indeed their first meeting. "Where do you live?" he asked, but quickly realized of his mistake; it was incredibly rude of him to inquire so directly after a demoiselle's abode. "I apologize—", he quickly began, before he was once again shocked to silence at the other's soft fit of laughter. _

_"Ne, I'm not a girl," the other told him after recovering from her, or rather, his chuckles. _

_"How…" Tezuka's eyes widened as the honey-haired boy apparently read his mind. _

_"I could see it in your eyes," the little boy answered simply. "Everyone has that glint in their eyes when they mistake me for the opposite gender…" _

_"I apologize," Tezuka said again, this time for another reason entirely. _

_"I'm used to it, so your apology is not accepted," the little boy answered playfully. _

_They lapsed into a round of comfortable silence, both acting so very unlike children of their age. When finally the nameless boy spoke up, it was to drag Tezuka over to the single window of the tree house to watch the fluffy clouds drift by. They held hands peacefully, gently, as they debated on if that particular cloud looked more like a sparrow or a swan. Before they realized it, the warm rays of the sun and the silent whispers of the wind had had had lulled them to a comfortable sleep. _

_When Tezuka woke up, the other boy was gone without even leaving his name behind_.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

His eyes had opened to the view of clear blue sky and smell of smoke. Grunting in pain, Tezuka sat up difficultly and clutched at his wounded stomach. He was shocked to see that someone had cleaned the blood from his body and bandaged his cut. On his left, a dying fire was cooking a fish on a stick and on his right the lapping sound of a small water stream. Lying himself down again after making sure his savior was nowhere in sight, Tezuka silently wondered for how long he had slept. He vaguely remembered having dreamt of his younger days, but he couldn't recall exactly what happened. Why was he lying here…?

The sudden stab of pain in his stomach reminded him of the battle he had against the Evaders. Bringing a hand to his mouth to muffle his groan, Tezuka sighed shakily as the agony slowly subdued. He unclenched his hands and then fisted them up again when he realized that something rested in each of them. In his left palm rested his glasses, cleaned and shining, and on his right a piece of clothe that he recognized as a personal handkerchief.

Pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, he scrutinized every corner of that square piece of fabric. It was soft, thicker than silk but not quite as much as cotton, and it was of a blue so clear it abruptly reminded him of his nameless friend's pair of exquisite orbs. On the bottom left of the tissue, the initials 'F.S.' was brooded elegantly. Bringing the soft handkerchief to his face to wipe his sweat away, he stopped dead in his movements when he realized that the fabric radiated the same sweet fragrance as his childhood friend's skin did. The faint smell of apples and cinnamon accidently reached his nose one day when he had fallen asleep on the other's frail shoulders. It had tingled his senses so deeply that he had never since forgotten that aromatic mixture of apples and cinnamon. Smelling this handkerchief that was embedded with that fragrance reminded him stronger than ever of the honey-haired boy he had met a decade ago.

There was no doubt that the cloth belonged to him. Tezuka had a sharp sixth sense and he was sure no perfume that existed, no matter how exuberant they are, could flawlessly copy his nameless friend's singular scent.

As he suddenly felt ambitious once more from wanting to see the honey-haired boy, he sat up, ate the cooked fish stick and drank to his heart's content in the water stream. He would recover as soon as possible from his wound, return to his country safely and search for his long lost friend until he has found him.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

It took Tezuka a few weeks to recover completely from his wound and another few days to make his way back to Seigaku without his horse. As soon as he crossed his native country's borders, his head held high and his hazel eyes shining with newfound ambition, it didn't take more than an hour before the whole village knew of his return. The population welcomed him convivially; women squealed, men bowed in recognition, and his superior in command, Ryuuzaki-sensei, lost no time in organizing him a wild welcome party.

It was mostly his friends, including the Golden Pair who were the happiest to see him back. His right hand man, Oishi, thanked the Gods for his recovery while his partner, Kikumaru, failed to restrain himself from tackling him. Tezuka was glad to return, but the whole fiasco his home-coming created was starting to give him headaches. He had refrained from drinking during the party held in his name, which had lasted three days, and decided to visit his family and the rest.

The most shocking news he received was that the battle between Seigaku and the Evaders had been a draw. Both parties retreated at the same time to heal their wounds and mourn the presence of lost ones. Seigaku was already preparing for another face-off, training new soldiers to replace the old injured ones, and Tezuka too was to take back his title as superior commander.

He and the Golden Pair had restarted their intense training, despite his own reluctance after having broken the silent promise between him and his boyhood friend. He had recovered enough of his strength within a month to the point of returning back to his normal self and then some. His objective, which was to find his long lost friend again, had however not subdued with time. Each night, he surprises himself clutching the baby blue handkerchief, sometimes bringing it to his nose and deeply inhaling its sweet fragrance. The feelings that rose in his heart whenever he repeated the action were foreign to him. He felt an inexplicable sense of wanting, of longing, of nostalgia and of pain. And whenever he closed his eyes, sinking deep into the waters of sleep, it was to flee back to his youthful days where he used to meet up with the beautiful honey-haired boy. He dreamt of his friend every single night, of his smooth skin that radiated the most charming of fragrances, of his piercing blue orbs. He wondered if there were something wrong with him,

And when he would wake up in the morning, defeated after having lost yet another battle against his undesired dreams, he would hear the other's mellifluous voice echoing deep within his ear, whispering to him a good morning greeting. Was this what missing someone dear felt like, he wondered?

Carefully folding the handkerchief and inserting it safely into his pocket, he glanced one last time at his lonely room before walking down the familiar road towards his sanctuary. The sun hasn't risen yet and, for a few seconds, he took the time to appreciate the smell of morning dew and fresh grass. Glancing up at the hidden tree house that used to be his meeting place with his best friend, he wasted no time in climbing all the way up the big tree.

Tezuka had half expected to see the honey-haired boy sitting by the window and smiling at him as he had seen him do so many times before. He didn't dare acknowledge the feeling of disappointment when he realized he was alone in the tree house. As the sun peeked through the clouds, Tezuka felt himself drown in a sudden wave of nostalgia.

_"You sure are early today," the blue-eyed boy remarked, flashing a welcoming smile at him. "The sun hasn't risen yet." _

_"I hadn't expected to see you here," Tezuka replied sincerely. He had, in fact, felt a sudden wanting to see his frail friend. _

_"Come in, let's watch the sunrise together then," the boy replied, offering his little hand for Tezuka's slightly larger ones to hold. _

_Tezuka accepted, almost eagerly, and seated himself beside his friend like they had done a few times before. Still holding hands, they both silently peeked outside the window and into the horizon, where a shy hue of pink had started to tinge the vast sky. The honey-haired boy shivered slightly in his shirt, which did not go unnoticed by Tezuka. The former snuggled closer to him, albeit unconsciously doing so, as if insisting that they share a little warmth together. Tezuka timidly draped an arm around the other's frail shoulders and brought their little bodies close. He remarked that the small spasms going through his friend's body would eventually stop. And the next thing he knew as he turned his head back to the window, the sun had climbed all the way up the mountain's peek. _

Shaking away his running thoughts, Tezuka realized that he had stayed too long. The nearby village had already woken up, its usual busy commotion starting to reach his ears. He reluctantly left his sanctuary, which had become slightly too small for him to fit comfortably in, and strode back towards the noise and chatting.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

Oishi's wooden sword crashed against his own, the dull sound resonating through the forest. With a forceful push, he liberated himself from his sparring partner and charged again. This time, he aimed for Oishi's shoulder, almost succeeding in hitting it if it hadn't been for Kikumaru's intervention. Facing off one against two, and opposing the Golden Pair no less, even a skilled swordsman as Tezuka had difficulty winning. The pairing was tuned into each other as always, so in synch that it was practically impossible to injure one with the help of the other.

This time, it was Kikumaru who attacked, his own wooden sword missing Tezuka's left arm by a few inches. Agile on his feet, the redhead then flipped backwards as Tezuka swung his sword to protect himself.

"Kikumaru, focus!" he scolded none too gently.

"Nya… I am!" the first half of the Golden Pair argued. "It's you that isn't!" and along with Oishi, they both hit Tezuka on the shoulder at the same time.

Tezuka could only stare at the pair, wide-eyed as he lost for the first time to them. When had their fake swords come so close to his body? He couldn't remember when they began swinging their weapons.

It was Oishi who started to panic first, as he always did. "Are you alright Tezuka? It seems something has been clouding your mind these past days…" he tried.

"I'm fine," Tezuka answered, perhaps a little too fast.

"No you're not, nya!" the acrobatic redhead retorted. Despite not being the most intelligent man in the world, he was however more perspective than most of the other soldiers. "You are always spacing out!"

Ah, that explains why he hadn't seen their swords coming. Tezuka shook his head, shut his eyes tightly and massaged his temple. With one hand, he squeezed the handkerchief in his pocket, as if doing so would permit him to focus. Images of his childhood friend, of his exquisite eyes, of his silky hair kept invading his mind at the most inconvenient moments. It was starting to encumber his daily life, and he had yet to chase the feeling of longing from his heart. "I'm alright," he insisted sternly after a pregnant pause.

Oishi sighed, out of annoyance or worry Tezuka did not know and did not plan to find out. "Tezuka, if you have something on your mind…" the vice-commander began, but was swiftly cut off by none other than the one he called.

"It is not 'something' that is on my mind_," rather, 'someone'_, he thought.

"Who is it nya?" Kikumaru asked, a smirk appearing on his face. Tezuka hated that the redhead had an ability to hear the unspoken.

"No one," Tezuka insisted as he once again drowned in his thoughts.

_"Where do you come from?" the taller of the two boys asked, his hazel eyes shining with unsettled curiosity behind unframed glasses. _

_"I belong to the Evaders," the honey-brown haired boy answered, voice wavering slightly. "I believe you are from Seigaku?" _

_"I am," Tezuka assured, his cold gaze landing on his friend's face. _

_"I…" the other began, unsurely, before trailing off into silence. _

_"My mother says that it isn't manly to have prejudices against other nations, even if they are enemies," Tezuka finished for him, his lips forming a little reassuring smile. _

_The other's aquamarine eyes immediately lightened up. He scooted over to Tezuka, bringing him into a heartfelt embrace. The taller of the two was caught off guard after inhaling the other's sweet scent. That smile the nameless boy flashed at him had been the most radiant one Tezuka saw. "Thank you," the honey-haired boy gratefully said, with so much emotion it brought a small blush to Tezuka's cheeks. "And I will do the same." _

Tezuka sighed as he turned away from the Golden Pair. "Enough practice for today, you guys should rest too." He felt a pang of guilt hit him as he remembered the unspoken promise he had exchanged with his friend that day a decade ago; no matter what, they would hold no grudge against the other nation.

And yet he had joined the army and killed an Evader already… But wasn't finding the handkerchief a sign that his friend had also been on the battlefield that desolate day?

The Golden Pair exchanged knowing glances before they bowed and walked home hand in hand in the opposite direction Tezuka had taken.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

"A letter was sent to us today by the Evaders' clan," Ryuusaki-sensei's strong voice echoed across the meeting room. "To prevent further damage to both nations' income, we are to send our strongest soldier to battle against theirs. Whichever of the two makes it back alive will have the right to assimilate their enemy."

There was a pause where the meeting room filled with nervous whispers. When the old queen clapped her hands, however, the noise died down. "I believe it is not arguable that our strongest swordsman is no other than the chief commander of the first squadron, Tezuka Kunimitsu," she sent the afore mentioned a meaningful stare. "I also believe it unquestionable that he is responsible and mature enough to be trusted for this most important mission."

"I object," Oishi declared, standing up from his seat. "Tezuka is still recovering from his wound and—"

"Objection denied," Ryuusaki-sensei cut swiftly. "The doctors formally declared that his illness has been cured and his wounds healed. He is in his top shape."

"I assure you that I am," Tezuka pronounced, his deep voice unwavering.

"But Tezuka!" Oishi argued, not agreeing to make of his friend the country's sacrifice.

"I accept your offering, sensei," Tezuka declared, ignoring Oishi's protests."

"I expected nothing less from you," the old lady said, satisfied.

Tezuka only bowed before exiting the room, one hand tightly clutching the handkerchief he always kept in his pocket.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

For the next weeks Tezuka did nothing else but sleep, practice, eat, and practice some more. He had defeated every single soldier of the country and still did not rest. His mind had become accustomed to random popping of his childhood friend's silhouette, and it no longer bothered him. His training intensified as the days flew by and before he even realized it, he was standing alone in the middle of the woods, right before the frontier that would lead him into the enemy's country. That was the meeting place where the sparring would take place.

Tezuka's shoulder tensed as he heard footsteps approaching him. Already, he was in battling position. There was no rule to this battle; the one who survived would be considered victorious. They could use any method they wished to kill the other. Exhaling shakily, he squeezed the square piece of fabric in his pocked one last time before resting his hand on the sword that hung to his belt.

"Long time no see."

Tezuka's eyes were wide open as he heard that familiar voice. It was soft, somehow deeper than he remembered, but there was no mistaking who it belonged to. Before his eyes appeared his childhood friend. He had grown in height, though he was still a head shorter than himself. His warm cerulean eyes had grown cold and his trademark smile had something wicked in it. The wind blew in his soft honey-brown hair, which, Tezuka noticed, was the only thing that remained the same about him.

"Fuji Syuusuke," he told him, not bothering to offer his hand to shake as they were on the verge of killing the other for their respective countries. "You didn't change after all these years," Fuji's mellifluous voice said, as soft as it had been once upon a time, but cold like ice rather than how it used to be heartwarming. "I never expected to see you on the battlefield," he finished, mockingly.

"Likewise," Tezuka answered, his heart aching painfully for no apparent reason.

Fuji chuckled, his voice without the merriment it possessed when they had first met in their sanctuary. "I told you my name, you should at least return the favor."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Hm… that's a very nice name," Fuji remarked. "What made you join the army? I always thought you weren't one to take promises lightly."

Tezuka wasn't sure if he should be glad or not of the fact that he wasn't the only one who heard their silent vow ten years ago. Being the first one to break it wasn't making him feel any better, either. "What about you?" he decided to answer the other's question with another interrogation. The comfortable friendship they shared when they were young seemed to have dissipated into nothingness. Tezuka could feel no semblance of familiarity with this new Fuji Syuusuke. (With a slight start, he realized that the name fitted the initials that are brooded on the handkerchief he still had in his pocket. He unconsciously brought a hand to the square fabric.

This movement did not go unnoticed by his opponent. The other immediately had his hand on his sword. "Eh, hasty to get to the battle aren't we?" Fuji asked mockingly, assuming that Tezuka had some hidden weapon in his pocket. "I'm glad to announce that I'm ready whenever you are. The promise has been broken so this shouldn't matter anymore, should it?"

"No, Fuji, I—"Tezuka had no time, however, to finish his sentence as Fuji charged. He barely had time to draw his sword and protect himself, let alone clear the misunderstanding. "Fuji!" the foreign name rolled off his tongue smoothly and Tezuka liked the sound of it.

"I expected you to be stronger than this, Tezuka."

A shiver ran down the said man's spine as the other pronounced his name for the first time. Fuji then charged again, his sword held proudly in front of his body as he sprinted towards Tezuka. The latter caught the faint, familiar scent of apple and cinnamon as he dodged Fuji's attack.

_"Ne, let's always stay good friends, alright?" _

Fuji thrust his sword mercilessly, missing Tezuka's arm by a few inches.

_"I hope we can hold hands like this forever!" _

The bespectacled soldier only evaded his enemy's attack, not daring to swing his sword at the honey-haired man.

_"I wish we could stay like this a little longer… or at least, until the sun has risen." _

_"I'm cold…" _

_"Ne, smile a little will you? You are always crinkling your brows!" _

_"That smile looks best on you!"_

Reaching the limit of his patience, Tezuka couldn't help but ask his friend, desperately, "were you the one who saved me that day?" He surprised even himself with how much his voice was shaking from unrelieved tension and anger and desperation.

The other merely smirked. "Why, I didn't know it mattered to you. One of us is going to die here anyway."

"Answer me!" Tezuka shouted.

"What if I was?"

Tezuka's breathing became labored. His lungs just couldn't bring enough air to his body. His heart beats too fast. His hands were sweating too much. His body felt way too cold for the way he was moving. He wasn't supposed to be feeling so much desperation for his childhood friend that had changed into someone so cruel! He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his enemy! He…

"Why…? Why did you save me back then if you knew that day we would be obliged to kill each other would come?!" he finally asked, his voice so low he wasn't sure if Fuji had heard him.

He swore he could see a crack in his enemy's icy blue eyes before he steeled his mask again. The other did not bother to answer his query.

"Why did you purposely leave your handkerchief behind knowing that I would recognize you without fail?" Tezuka continued asking. By then, their fighting stopped. "I don't recognize you anymore, Fuji. The Fuji I used to know, the Fuji who saved me isn't like this!"

"Stop it!" the honey-haired man broke down, the ice wall he had built around himself shattering in a million pieces before Tezuka's eyes. "I couldn't leave you to die, Tezuka. Even after I saw you sink your sword in my brother's stomach, even after I followed you all the way to the woods, even after you broke our promise in such a pitiful way. I couldn't…" Fuji trailed off, his voice merely a whisper. "I hate you, Tezuka. I hate myself for falling so deeply in love with you, so deeply in love that I didn't even have the courage to avenge my brother!"

Dumbfounded, Tezuka could only stare as the other poured his heart out. The first unfortunate Evader he killed… was Fuji's brother. Guilt hit him hard on the stomach, so hard Tezuka almost doubled over to clutch at the invisible wound.

"I hate you, Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Fuji declared, his vow sending another kick of pain in Tezuka's heart.

Dropping his sword, Tezuka approached Fuji, and when he was close enough, enveloped the latter in his arms, just like they had done so many times once upon a time. He felt the other's body undergo spasms, just like it had done before when they were still friends, but this time for an entirely different reason. Tezuka tightened his embrace, hoping to convey his feelings silently just like how they had shared the long forgotten promise they both eventually broke.

Fuji grabbed the dagger he had hidden in his belt and lifted up in the air, ready to sink it on Tezuka's back. He steeled his heart; he had to kill this man, for his brother's sake. His little brother whom he had protected all these years. His fragile brother who joined the army to escape of his shadow. His brother whom he had followed into the military… his brother who was killed by this man just a few months ago.

He had never been successful as a big brother. Yuuta despised him to the highest degree…

The dagger fell to the ground with a loud metallic crash. Fuji was sure Tezuka heard it, and yet the latter didn't loosen his embrace. If ever, it tightened. Fuji felt tears of desperation rise to his eyes. He lowered his head until it rested against Tezuka's broad shoulders, having lost all his strength. "Are you happy now?" he asked the bespectacled man bitterly. "You knew I hid a dagger… you knew I couldn't kill you. You're despicable…" Fuji's voice trailed off.

"I missed you," Tezuka admitted. By then, he could clearly hear Fuji's silent sobs, feel his warm tears soak his shirt.

"I wish I didn't miss you as much as I do," the honey-haired man answered, almost exasperated. "Now, you must kill me. Only one of us is allowed to return home."

"We can flee," Tezuka retorted. His arms tightened, if such a thing were possible, around Fuji's waist. "Just as you cannot raise your sword at me, I cannot do the same to you."

"I never thought you would resort to cowardice, Tezuka," said Fuji, pushing the taller man away, yet never removing his hands from his chest. He wiped his tears of desperation away before continuing: "I have to return to my family. They've already lost a son and mourned his death. I believe if I had a choice I would rather not leave them."

"I'm sorry, Fuji, I—"

"It's fine. I'm sure you have your own reasons to join the army." Fuji sighed, diverting his gaze to the sky. Grey, menacing clouds were piling up above their heads. Before long, he heard distant thunder rumble and lightening flashing. Fuji found himself unable to hate Tezuka, the man he had quietly loved and secretly admired for a decade. "The easiest way for both of us right now is to eliminate me. I'm sure you'll manage it if you try hard enough, Tezuka."

The latter sent a stern glare of warning at him. "I would have killed you a long time ago if I could, Fuji. Now stop talking nonsense."

A drop of rain landed on Fuji's cheek, the coldness startling him. Tezuka fished the handkerchief from his pocket, as a reflex, and wiped the offending droplet away from his face. Realizing at once what he had done, Tezuka quickly inserted Fuji's handkerchief back in his pocket, hoping that the latter hadn't noticed that it belonged to him.

"Is that my…" Fuji began, his sharp eyes snapping open. Tezuka colored, ever so slightly, but stayed silent. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to bring the handkerchief with him to battle. He was surprised when Fuji began chuckling, that merry fit of laughter he hadn't heard for a decade, and not the cold and cruel one Fuji almost scared him with a few moments ago. He found that he loved the sound even better than before. "You kept my handkerchief with you all this time?" Fuji asked, incredulous and highly amused. "My, I never knew you were capable of obsession."

At a lost of words, like he often was when around the one he deeply adored, Tezuka found it proper to shut the latter up with a chaste kiss on the lips. He was gladly triumphant when Fuji's hazy baby blues stared up at him in wonder after they parted. Tezuka gladly noted of Fuji's flushed cheeks and slightly labored breathing. "Wha—"the honey-haired man stammered incomprehensibly.

The rest of his incoherent sentence was silenced as the thunder clashed, followed by multiple droplets of rain. Before their eyes, the skies opened up, sending buckets of water down on earth. The sun hadn't disappeared, however; it shun timidly past the thick clouds, illuminating their surroundings with gentle lights of different shades.

Fuji smiled, a bitter smile full of love, and buried himself in Tezuka's warm chest. He felt content yet sad, wanting yet reluctant, and looked up to see hazel eyes reflecting his emotions perfectly. As Tezuka snaked his arms around his waist once more, he stood on his tiptoes to bring their lips together. They stood under the rain, sharing a kiss after kiss, until they felt they could burst from their insatiable passion. Tezuka backed Fuji up against a tree, licking his luscious lips to seek entrance. When he was granted the privilege, their tongues battled in a fierce dance, tasting, savoring, and never getting enough of the other. They were soaked wet by the time they parted, both panting harder than after any fight they were engaged in before. When finally Fuji sighed, it was to push Tezuka away and bid farewell.

"I might never see you again, Tezuka…" he began, but was swiftly cut off after being immersed in another desperate embrace. "Please, Tezuka, let me go…" Fuji insisted. "We must part."

"We can fight for peace together," the latter argued.

"We are two against a few million, Tezuka. You should know better than anyone else that despite our skills we are outnumbered by far."

"I never thought you were such a pessimist," the taller man remarked.

"And I never thought you were such a masochist," Fuji retorted, slightly amused.

"It is hardly the time to joke," Tezuka said dryly, burying his face in Fuji's soaked strands, inhaling the most wonderful scent of apple and cinnamon for perhaps the last time in his life.

"I agree with you. Now, you must let me go."

Tezuka did as told reluctantly. Partings were inevitable, he knew. He just didn't want it to be so soon. Caressing Fuji's face with his palm, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the other's in a moment of love and desperation. "I'll miss you…" he vowed, his deep voice sending a few stabs of pain at Fuji's heart.

"And I you," Fuji answered.

As their hands parted, each leaving in the opposite direction of the other, the sky had cleared and the bright sun illuminated their swords' blades, unsoiled and brilliantly shining as they lay connected on the wet grass.

~End~

* * *

**A/N: **Off to California now! See you guys soon! I'll be back in a week with a new Magical Buchou chapter and the sequel to this story! Please do leave a comment or a criticism if you like! *Bows*


	2. Sequel

**Title:** Their Sanctuary [Sequel]**  
Rating: **PG-15**  
Pairing: **ZukaFuji, Golden Pair**  
Genre: **Romance.**  
Summary: **Tezuka is an injured soldier, who is being chased down by a dreadful opponent, Fuji Syuusuke from the enemy clan. However, instead of being killed, Tezuka awakes to treated wounds and only a handkerchief as a memory of that night he spent with that beautiful male…  
**Warning: **Extreme romance ahead! **  
Disclaimer: **If I owned them Tezuka would have asked for Fuji's hand before the end of the series. I'm not even kidding.

_**A/N: **__This fic is dedicated to Tacuma and Petapepy for their respective birthdays; Wara Ningyo for the handkerchief idea and Tokyo Girl 05 for the setting of this story! I hope you enjoy the read!

* * *

_

**~Their Sanctuary~**_  
Your eyes shine brightest as you watch the sunset with my hand tightly grasping yours._

Tezuka returned victorious to Seigaku. He hadn't killed Fuji, but he heard that the latter had never returned to the Evaders, therefore clearly empathizing his win. Tezuka never felt any pride or triumph, despite the numerous parties Seigaku had thrown for him. If only, the feeling of love and longing grew stronger. There wasn't a moment in the day his mind stopped thinking about Fuji. He wondered why no one questioned his state of perfect health as he returned. Usually one-on-one face-offs were incredibly dangerous and warriors rarely returned without losing one member or another, if not their life altogether. Perhaps the prejudices Seigaku held against the Evaders clouded their better judgment. Tezuka never bothered to ask them further on the subject.

He has lately isolated himself from the world. He was oblivious to the way Echizen, a soldier in training with great potential but too much of an attitude, evolved in strength; he was oblivious to the Golden Pair's cuddling and snuggling when they weren't training; he did not even notice when Inui and Kaidoh, their strategists, became a couple. He knew this was cliché, but he couldn't deny his feelings anymore: he felt like a part of him was missing. Then again, he always felt like a part of him was missing ever since he entered the army and brought to a halt his meetings with Fuji in their tree house when he turned fifteen.

Feeling another wave of nostalgia, Tezuka brought the handkerchief, the old one he had kept ever since the day Fuji had saved his life, to his nose and inhaled. He even closed his eyes to savor the sweet scent that was entirely Fuji.

"Syuusuke," he whispered to himself, loving the sound that rolled smoothly off his tongue. "Syuusuke," he tried again.

He deeply wondered, as he walked towards their sanctuary, where Fuji could be. He hadn't seen him since that battle a few months ago. He still missed him and deeply loved him, even though he felt no more stabbing pain as he used to whenever his hand would touch the familiar square fabric in his pocket. As his eyes spotted the tree, the biggest of them all amidst the forest, he climbed his way up the trunk like he had done so many times before.

He could almost hear his beloved's gentle voice greeting him, like it used to when they were younger.

"Good morning, Tezuka."

Yes, just like that.

A pause. A smile.

Tezuka's eyes bulged. He stared at the figure comfortably settled in the tree house as if it were a new species of alien. His honey-brown hair was just as long as he remembered; his blue eyes just as warm as before; his lips curved into the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. His heart began beating frantically as his brain tried to process everything his eyes perceived.

This, apparently, was very humorous for the lithe boy sitting in the wooden house. "Ne, you can come up you know… I won't disappear."

It was then Tezuka realized that he was still half hanging off the tree trunk and quickly pulled himself up and into their sanctuary. Perhaps he had stared for too long… His cheeks flushed slightly as he muttered "How?"

"Hm, I don't know what you mean," Fuji teased, feeling a sense of déjà-vu.

"How… why are you here?" Tezuka tried again.

"Eh, since I wasn't supposed to be alive, I decided to settle here for the time being. Nee-san is taking care of my mother right now. I sent her a secret visit and told her of my situation. I am just like a wanderer right now," he explained.

"And how come I never knew of this?" Tezuka asked sternly.

Fuji flashed a charming smile at him. He extended his hand, which Tezuka eagerly took, and they settled comfortably together in front of the window to watch the setting sun. No further questions were asked. No further questioning was needed. Both just bathed together in the waters of happiness.

Partings always led to new beginnings. In their case, the future just brightened up a hundredfold the lonely shades of the night.

**~Truly, unwaveringly, the end~**

* * *

**A/N: **Back from California! There you go, the happy ending. Please review if you can! Criticism fill my soul! (And now I must go to sleep because school is going to kill me tomorrow...)


End file.
